Sasuke's First Kiss
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: Will the youngest and probably only Uchiha heir and greatest heart throb of Konoha get his first kiss? Maybe, but right now, he hated looking like a total bastard with a lily pad on the head. SasuSaku... Read and Review! Oneshot


**Sasuke's First Kiss**

By Uchiha Xairylle

There she was. Her hair was flowing freely in the wind as she stood on the balcony perpendicular to his sight. It must smell so good. The scent of her... The sight of her... The feeling of her by his side...

Sakura...

Sasuke permitted himself a short sigh. He was sitting on a roof that allowed him to look dreamily at Haruno Sakura as she spoke with her best friend Yamanaka Ino. He and Sakura had both been on Team 7 and have spent all missions together. However, in that time, he had not been able to express his feelings for her in any way.

She had feelings for him. He knew. But he didn't want other people to think that he was taking advantage of it and he had barely an idea on how to start things off without anyone getting the wrong idea. He had dreamt of touching her, being with her, holding her, taking her in his arms and drawing her close until he could...

"SASUKE-TEME!" A voice yapped from behind him.  
"Naruto." He said, annoyed by the sudden cut-off of his day-dream. Sasuke shifted his glance away from Sakura before this loud-mouthed urchin could notice.  
"Why were you staring at Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke released a small gasp. So much for trying.

"I wasn't." He said, reverting back to his usual self.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..." Naruto began sheepishly, crossing his arms and legs as he sat beside Sasuke. His sudden lack of enthusiasm to insist upon his inquisition or comment on it made Sasuke wonder. But he didn't bother saying anything about it, making it a silent gesture as if to say, "Go on."

"Have you... ever..." Naruto was shifting glances for one side to another, "... Kissed... a girl?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide open his and this image of him represented a loud outburst of, "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Getting the message, Naruto continued, "You see, Hinata-chan and I..."

He kissed Hinata? 

No way!

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke who was staring at him with the wide open eyes he had on his face earlier. Naruto bit his lip and uttered a low sound that told Sasuke he didn't want to elaborate further. Sasuke's shoulders dropped slowly with his lower jaw before finally sighing. He seemed to have himself back but his thoughts were going wild, thinking how Naruto have gotten his first kiss before he did. He was the handsome one, the charming one, the popular one... and yet... he hadn't kissed the girl he liked who was only interested in him as well. Sasuke wanted to slap his forehead.

"I didn't know... if she liked it..." Naruto continued.

But Sasuke was barely listening. Sakura... Would she ever like it if he kissed her? Maybe so. She would love it. But he didn't want to take advantage of her... So how?

"You see... I... kind of... held her by the shoulders..."

_Hold her by the shoulders, yes. And then draw her close... _

"Then I drew her close..."  
_  
And then feel her there... _

"And, man, I just felt her there."

_Then look into her eyes and say... _

"Then I looked into her eyes... Before I said..."

_I love you. _

"I love you." Sasuke spat out, his eyes suspended on Sakura still talking with Ino on the balcony.  
"Eh? How do you know that's what happened?" Naruto asked dumbly, an eyebrow raised and Sasuke gasped, taking his glance from Sakura to somewhere else.  
"Predictable." he said, going back to cold Sasuke mode. 

He nearly let his thoughts out in the open. If that would happen, he was _so_ telling Neji that Naruto kissed his cousin.

"Anyway... Sasuke-teme... You're handsome, charming and popular..." Naruto began, playing with his fingers, "I know you've set your mind on restoring your clan... And... That you wanna kill your oniichan and all but... Maybe... You've..."

_No, don't say it. Don't say it, please. _

"Perhaps you've kissed a girl and know if she liked it..."

"Yes, yes, yes and no, no!" Sasuke began speaking abruptly, one word quickly after the other, his voice raised and his arms making wild gestures "Yes, I'm what you said – handsome, popular, charming. Yes, I want to restore my clan. Yes, I want to kill Itachi. But NO! No, I haven't kissed anyone and no, I don't know how to tell if a girl liked it!"

By the time Sasuke was done, Naruto's jaw had fallen in surprise. It was the first time Sasuke freaked out as if he were outside a mission or in a god-forsaken battlefield with only a kunai against three hundred jounins. Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face and he forced his body to relax and tried to get hold of himself again though he was so upset that Naruto had kissed Hinata while he hadn't come close to being intimate with Sakura.

"But Sasuke-teme..." Naruto began saying in a daze, "... It's not right for you to not have kissed the girl you like."  
"Yeah, I'd love kissing her, too..." Sasuke spat out lowly being in a deeper daze that made Naruto gasp and say, "Nani, Sasuke-teme?"  
"_If_ there's any time for me to have a girl." Sasuke followed up abruptly before Naruto could process any further, changing back into cold Sasuke with vengeful eyes "But my revenge comes first."

"That is _so_ you." Naruto said flatly and Sasuke said nothing in fear that he'd slip his tongue yet again. Then maybe if he kept quiet, Naruto would get the message and leave him so that once again, he might adore his lovely Haruno Sakura. But, no, Naruto did not leave. He kept on talking much to Sasuke's dislike.

"I know you don't like long conversations but I really don't have anyone to talk to right now and you don't look busy either so..." Naruto stopped to check on Sasuke and when he did not answer, he went on, "... Anyway, you don't have to listen or respond. Just let me keep talking. It's not like I want to spend quality time with you."

"Like you even have to tell me that." Sasuke muttered.  
"Hey, that's Sakura-chan over there." Naruto gasped and he lifted his right hand, motioning to stand up and call her if Sasuke had not grabbed him back and said, "_Don't_ call her."

"Geez, Sasuke-teme." Naruto pouted, "Sakura-chan is a very nice girl as she is lovely. You don't have to show _me_ you don't like her. She loves you so much and goes to so much trouble for you and the least you can do is be nice to her."

Sasuke wanted to tackle Naruto, shake him and tell him how much he wanted to do something far more intimate that just _being nice_. But the Uchiha was well aware of how Naruto would yap out and spoil his every thought, moment and up-coming moments to stare at Sakura and adore her deep in his heart.

"Man, Sasuke-teme, I really liked Sakura back then, you know!" Naruto was still pouting, looking at Sasuke in reprimand, "I'm not saying I don't like having Hinata especially after falling for her when I saw her in the water... But back then, I really liked her. I really, really liked her and you... You bad, bad Sasuke-teme just treated her like... like... Like she was just some other person who... who... who..."

"You will regret this, Sasuke-teme! Someone will court Sakura-chan and by the time you realize you like her, she'd have fallen for him and all you can do is watch them kiss under the moonlight and... AAAAAAAAH!!"

That was it. He could not imagine Sakura kissing anyone else. Sasuke shouted and tackled Naruto, wrestled him and they began rolling on the roof until they fell off the edge and plunged with a splash into the pond below. The image of Naruto's every word etched firmly in his head as if to torture him. He could see Sakura holding hands with some other guy and they stood face-to-face to go into a kiss. And in the background, there he was in a black suit... playing the violin. How disappointing! The disturbed water remained so until two wet heads popped out, Sasuke with a lily pad and Naruto with a carp.

"What the hell was that for, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto pointed wildly at Sasuke who was breathing heavily, trying to erase the image of him playing the violin. The Uchiha's arm extended, grabbed Naruto by the shirt and said, "You... have... no idea...!" That was all and the Uchiha disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to you!" Sakura gasped upon seeing Sasuke dripping wet from head to foot. Right there and then, Sasuke wanted to either melt or bang his head on the balcony. He had been thinking of kissing Sakura so badly that he reappeared in front of her and Ino looking like a total bastard with a lily pad on the head. 

_Burn this balcony now. Someone burn this balcony NOW. _

"Let's get you dry." Sakura said, removing the lily pad on his head. She took Sasuke's hand and looked at Ino who simply nodded before Sakura led Sasuke inside. She took him to her room where she made him sit on the bowl in the bathroom as she rummaged for a towel. Sasuke was looking on his wet trail from the room's door to the bathroom when Sakura came in with a towel.

"What happened?" Sakura said again. Sasuke didn't answer. She put the towel on his head and looked at him only to see him looking at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Never mind..."  
Sakura raised an eyebrow but did not insist further and said, "Take off your clothes, Sasuke-kun."  
"WHAT!" Sasuke blasted red and Sakura gasped in surprised.

"Well, I didn't mean in front of me!" Sakura said blushing, "Take off your clothes and... use the towel to cover up... Urm... I'll be outside. Call me when you're done, ne?"

Sasuke nodded and Sakura went out of the bathroom, leaving Sasuke alone. He sighed and began to undress himself. The image of Sakura with another man replayed in his head and he shook it off. Damn, Naruto! Didn't have to feed him too much mental images!

But what if...

No.

Sasuke shook his head. No, not another man. Sakura liked him. Sakura liked him. It should stay that way. He should reciprocate her feelings in a way she'd like. But what if she... What if they... Then the scene of another man lifting Sakura's face into a kiss and him in the background playing the violin shot through his head. And in his anger and disappointment, he shouted, "NO! SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

"Sasuke-ku... OH!" Sakura opened the door quickly and found Sasuke only close to finishing wrapping the towel around his waist. She turned around and closed the door, running into the room with her voice trailing off, "I didn't see anything, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt heat entering his cheeks as he looked at the partially open door. He finished the towel and peeked through the door to find Sakura under a blanket on her bed. He tilted his head, opened the door and walked towards her without a sound. She wasn't moving and Sasuke assumed she could not feel him close by. The Uchiha thanked his talent for this stealth as he bent down and whispered, "Sakura."

"I didn't see anything, Sasuke-kun! I didn't see anything!"  
"Sakura."

"Okay, perhaps more than that was wanted of your legs, your chest and torso but…"

"S-Sakura." Sasuke felt awkward.  
"I swear, Sasuke-kun! It was all an accident... b-b-b-b-but I didn't see anything else!"  
"Sakura...!" A little louder this time as Sasuke gripped her arm.

The girl gasped from under the blanket and her head slowly popped out. And as soon as Sasuke saw her, he released her and sat down beside her.

"Sa-Sakura, there's... so... something..." Sasuke began in stutters, "...Something... I need to tell you..."

Sakura was blinking at him dumbly as a silent invitation for him to continue what he was supposed to say. But somehow, the more Sasuke pushed himself to say it, the more it pulled itself in. By and by he was feeling stupid.

"Sakura..."  
"Yes?"  
"I..."  
"Yes?"  
"I..."  
"You...?"  
"I... I lo..." Sasuke gulped, "lo... I lov..."

Sakura's inner self was fuming with excitement. She was feeling what he was trying to say but she didn't want to spoil the moment.

_This is it! Sasuke-kun!! _

She was supposed to be demure... to be shocked... when he tells her... When he tells her...

But Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he took her gently by the shoulders and drew her closer... Closer to his lips. He could feel his heart thumping, his fingers trembling but he forced himself to relax.

_This is it... I'm finally... going to... kiss... _

"SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Sasuke's face flushed red. The moment he heard Naruto scream out his name while barging in, his hands did its seals and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a very disappointed Sakura with a baffled Naruto in the room.

---

"Sasuke, what happened to you??"

Sasuke looked and beside him was a white-haired Jounin holding an orange book. The Uchiha gritted his teeth upon realizing that his shock made him reappear on the rooftop he was on earlier.

"Sasuke, what happened? You're going to catch a cold up here... wearing just a towel like that."  
"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei."

And Sasuke sneezed.

Damn it.

- END -


End file.
